Rurouni Naruto
by DensetsuBattousai
Summary: After the war in Mizu no Kuni, Naruto the Hitokiri Battousai is left without a purprose. He travels the lands in order to find meaning in life, as well as the truth behind his existance. Watch as the young man shake the very foundations of Konoha and even the Elemental Nations with his power! Naruto x Hana! Powerful Naruto!
1. End of an Era

I Don't Own Naruto!

Rurouni Naruto Chapter 1

* * *

A man's body was motionless as he sat quietly on a legless chair in an isolated bar in the midst of a peaceful village. It had been a long time since the man could peacefully relax his body without having to look over his shoulders constantly for attacks. The only visible motion of the man was the arm that moved every time he poured some sake into his saucer, and when he drank it slowly.

The slightly stinging feeling of the warm beverage soothed the man's soul, and for a split second, made him forget about the world filled with slaughter and bloodshed that had become his reality. The sake was sweet, it was one of the better brands in the nation, and it was worth the price. It was not necessarily stronger than other brands, but it was smoother and give a sensation of tranquility to its drinker...

Spring brings sakura blossoms to comfort you, the summer stars, the harvest moon in fall, and the powdered snow in the winter. All of these things, and the promise of them, is what make Sake tastes so good. The ability to enjoy a saucer of sake peacefully signifies a start of a new era for a man living in the accustomed world of warfare and death, and it gives a sense of optimism to even the most pessimistic men.

It was a quiet night, and the civilians of the village were enjoying a night of peaceful slumber without the worry of sudden attacks from other villages. Men returned home to celebrate their victory with their wives and children, finally grasping the precious possession that was family; no longer thinking about making a name for themselves, but rather hoping to redeem their image in the eyes of there children.

The usually busy bar was scarce of their regular customers, only a few of the tables were filled, and the mood was peaceful and quiet. It was a big constrast to the usual partying and hysteria, but it was not a bad change. The owner of the bar was finally able to sit back with his wife behind the counter and let his few employees take care of the floor...he too was enjoying the recently achieved solidarity.

"So you need another bottle of sake Naruto-sama?" asked one of the hostesses politely with a smile on her face.

The man in his regular table had the eyes of a hardened warrior, his blue eyes pierce the very soul of his enemies, and his expression was enough to drive any man catatonic. He looked to be in his late teenage years, but his composure was well beyond his years. He had long blonde hair that reached his lower back that was tied into a high pony-tail, but for some unknown reason his frontal hair was oddly spiky and tended to defy gravity.

"Yes please..." muttered the man in a flat tone that would have intimidated the woman if she hadn't been serving him for two years already.

The hostess nodded and bowed slightly. "Coming right up Naruto-sama."

The man poured the last of his current bottle of sake into his saucer and gently poured it into his mouth, enjoying the feeling of the drink sliding down his throat. The man was wearing a full body black combat suit that acted like a second skin and did not hide his muscular frame. There was a black combat vest that covered his upper body, knee-high combat boots that protected his shin, and elbow-lengthed steel armguards that sealed his forearm from harm.

The most peculiar thing about the man was the katana that was usually strapped to his waist, and was at the moment beside him as he was sitting down. It was a fine specimen in the eyes of all Kenjutsu users in the Elemental Nations, it had a pure black sheath that was lustrious to the eyes, a silver round guard, and a hilt decorated in a silver diamond shaped pattern.

The man sighed as he waited for his next bottle of sake and turned his head to look out the window slight above him. The moon was in full bloom and its light covered the stars from his sight. It has been one month since the last full moon and Naruto was surprised at how much his world changed in that short time. Ever since he could remember, he had always been fighting and killing...at first it was for a common purpose of peace, but as time progressed it became a pass-time.

It was hard to believe that their old small band of warriors, now an imperial army, actually came through with their goals and brought the Yondaime Mizukage's government to its knees. It had been a ten year war, and countless man had died on both ends, but in the end it was worth it. In full honesty to himself Naruto was dubious about their chances of victory...Kirigakure no Sato was one of the main Shinobi villages in the Elemental Nations and the Yondaime Mizukage was one of the most powerful men in thw world...nobody thought they would survive the rebellion.

It was much with luck that the once small group of rebels managed to defeat all that the Mizukage sent towards them, and their name quickly rose to the highest battlefields in Mizu no Kuni. Naruto did not know if the Mizukage was use not adept to warfare, but he was only sending small battalions of Shinobi at them at a time, and it was not even challenging for them to cut them down like goats to the slaughter.

As the leader of the group, Naruto was the most powerful of the rebellion force, and his name quickly became one of the most infamous in all of the Elemental Nations. Only those particularly close to him knew his real name, but the rest of his troops and enemies came to call him the "Hitokiri Battousai". Naruto wasn't really happy with his moniker being manslayer, but he couldn't help but agree that the name was very suitable with his actions.

_'I can't believe the war is finally over...' _thought the man silently to himself as he stared at the bright moon with confused emotions in his eyes. _'If you were still alive I knnow you would give me some ideas...Aoshi.' _

Shinomori Aoshi was Naruto's second in command and was one of the main heroes of Mizu no Kuni. The man was a silent warrior and was a terror to all his enemies on the battlefield, but his close friends knew that he was a compassionate man who deeply cared for his comrades, especially his little follower Misao. It was one of Naruto's great regrets that he was not present at Aoshi's final battle...if he was there he might have been able to save them. It was a great trgedy that Aoshi died along with the majority of his troops...including Misao.

Naruto's battalion of the one who was rushing to assist Aoshi in battle, but when they arrived it was already too late to save them. The emergence of another rebel army completely annihilated the Mizukage's men, but the price was too high. Naruto could still remember that rainy day vividly, and the faces of Aoshi and Misao would forever be etched in his mind. The only recompense was that Aoshi and Misao died in each other's arms, and they looked to be at peace to finally lay at rest together...

It was only a few days ago that Naruto and General of the second Rebel Force, Terumi Mei attacked Kirigakure, and it was a miracle that they survived. The Mizukage's men were not of any problems, but the Mizukage himself was what brought true terror onto the battlefield. The man was not wrong to be placed with the name of Kage, he was the most powerful man Naruto had ever encountered in his life.

Naruto had started to fight and kill by the time he was eight years old, and never was he faced with such terror. Yagura's chakra was nothing Naruto had ever felt before, it must have been because he was the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi. Terumi Mei was the one with more mass ranged attacks, so she fought with Yagura from a distance first, and with his speed Naruto was responsible for striking the fatal blow of the man when the moment appeared.

It was extremely difficult, but Naruto and Mei did it, and the Mizukage was killed. At his moment weakness Yagura's body emerge form his transformed state, and Naruto used his blade to slice off the man's head...

The moment his blade touched the man's neck it was as if time itself had paused to let him savour the moment. For his entire life Naruto had been living in killing and bloodshed, and all that was mainly caused by the Mizukage. It was because of Yagura that his best friend perished in battle, it was because of Yagura that all that he cared about was in ruins, and it was because of Yagura that he was force to become a killer of mass numbers.

Naruto was not angry because he was forced to kill, but he was angry that he never had a choice in the matter...because of the tyranny of the Mizukage, killing was the only way to survive.

"Here you go Naruto-sama, please enjoy!" cheerfully said the hostess as she placed a new bottle of sake in front of him, with a bow she left his side.

The young man gave the hostess a nod and reached out for the bottle, but his hand stopped just when he grasped the bottle. A small smiled graced Naruto's face as he picked up the bottle and stood up from where he sat. The man strapped his blade to his waist and placed some money on the table. He suddenly remembered that it was the anniversery of an old friend's death...

* * *

Naruto was in the small village that he spend most of his childhood in, and it was where he first started to plan his future as a fighter. Here he learned how to talk to people so they would agree with him, he learned how to cheat and lie so he would get his way, and most importantly he learned how to fight. Naruto had no idea what Shinobi or Samurai was when he was a child, all he knew was that they possessed strength he needed and he would acquire them no matter what.

Occasionally Naruto would think back to the time when his mother was alive. His mother had died a long time ago, but from his earliest memories Naruto could remember that his mother was like an angel, and she loved him greatly. Naruto tried to figure out who his mother actually was, but he couldn't find anything from the possessions she left him. He assumed that she was a Kunoichi because she had many Kunai and Shuriken in her home, and some battle armor in her closet. The one thing that really stood out was his mother's journal, which only had a few pages filled out. and one of them described a man his mother was in love with.

It was very possible that the man would be Naruto's father as her mother descirbed that he had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes...but the two things that really stood out were that it was said that he was a Konoha Shinobi...and that his mother had to steal him out of Konoha. Sometime Naruto wondered if he was a kidnapped child from Konoha...and his mother kept him as her own child...

As time gone by Naruto started to train himself with scrolls of skill he stole of travellers who would pass through his village, and with those wide range of skills he built a style of his own. Most had to admit that Naruto was a genius, there was no better word to describe him. Not everyone could take a few scrapes of scroll from here and there to create a style that will become one of the most infamous names in the Elemental Nations.

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu...

It was a style that was design to fight many enemies at the same time, so it was greatly reliant on speed. With this style Naruto became someone who was very rare in the Elemental Nations. His skilled was like a mix between Samurai and Shinobi, he had the agility of some of the most revered Shinobi in the lands, but his Kenjutsu was unparalleled.

For the longest time Naruto's name and person was completely in the dark because none of his enemies would live to tell his tale. The Hitokiri Battousai's name had become power itself, as its very mention would strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. It was like the Kiroii Senko back in the Second Shinobi World War, people also had a flee on sight command on him.

No one new how one swordsman would be able to completely destroy entire battalions of Shinobi himself. There was no fancy Jutsu of mass destruction, but the man's pure speed was so great and his Kenjutsu style was so distinct that no one was able to stop his killings. When the Mizukage's men would scan through the dead bodies of their fallen comrades, they would find scattered limbs and head, all slice off by a katana, but the most amazing thing was that all the man were wearing heavy armor designed to protect against blades...but the Battousai slice through them like a hot knife through butter.

Soon the name Hitokiri Battousai was as revered an S-ranked Shinobi/Samurai in all Bingo Books, and all villages in the Elemental Nations were on the lookout for him.

Naruto arrived at the entrance to a cemetary, and he walked into it with a smile on his face. It was a bright night because of the full moon, and Naruto found his way to a grave with the name Shakku engraved upon it. Naruto smiled at the sight and let out a light chuckle as he sat down in front of the grave with his legs crossed and his blade on the ground.

"It has been a while Shakku-san...almost seven years to be exact." said Naruto with a causal voice with a hint of sadness. "Its finally over...we won and the country is free."

Naruto had met the man named Shakku seven years ago when he first started to fight as a rebel. Shakku was already an old man then, his appearence eroded by time and his once imposing stature was reduced to an old man. But despite his frail body Shakku continued to hold his pride in high regard, and he had the respects of many Kenjutsu users around the world.

Shakku was one of the legendary blade forgers of his time, and his master-pieces had been through countless battles throughout the years. Naruto had first met the man without knowing who he was. The young man saw that Shakku and his family were being harrassed by some thugs and he decided to help out, but that was a large tip in his favor in Shakku's eyes. The old man saw fire in Naruto's eyes, and he realized that Naruto would one day become a great man...he was right.

Shakku was the one who forged Naruto his current blade, the Kageuchi, a blade that was made with molten flames so it would never break. It was a deadly weapon, suitable for a man of Naruto's stature, and it had held him high throughout the years...

Naruto opened the bottle of sake and poured some on top of the gravestone. "If only you would have lived to see this day...you would have been so happy." The young man took a swig out of the bottle and closed his eyes. "It turns out you were right...your blade was with me the whole way, and it helped me blaze the trail to a new era." The midnight wind blew across the area and lifted Naruto's hair gently. "But the depressing thing is...now that the war is over I have no idea what to do anymore..."

Naruto was offered the position of being the Godaime Mizukage because of his massive contributions of the rebellion, but he turned it down without a second thought. Naruto saw himself more of a General than a Kage, he would not be able to rule over a village of Kirigakure no Sato's size. Naruto passed his recommendation to Terumi Mei, having worked with the woman for a few years already Naruto saw Mei as a great leader, and knew that she would be able to bring Mizu no Kuni back to life.

The young S-ranked man was then offered the role the commander of Kirigakure's military, but he also turned that down, much to everyone's surprise. Everyone, even Mei herself thought that Naruto would have accepted the role of commander since he was so natural in battle, but the man just replied saying that he was honored, but he would not longer walk the path of a warhawk. After so many killing and massacres Naruto wanted to deviate from his original path...he wanted to find and answer to his life, he wanted a real purpose...

"What do you suggest I do Shakku-san...you were the one who gave me this blade, but now that the war is over what can this blade do for me anymore?" asked Naruto half expecting some sort of sign to appear. "Is there anything I can do now that there is no more war?..."

From the corner of his eyes Naruto was a light coming his way, and he looked over to see someone that he hadn't seen for a long time. The man looked to be in his early twenties and had a kind expression on his face. His was wearing a simple light blue Kimono and was holding a tradittional lantern to brighten his way to his father's grave. It was Arai Seiku, the son Shakku. Naruto had met the young man when he met Shakku. Arai was a few years older than him. They had conversed before and they saw each other as friends of a kind.

"Arai-san..." muttered Naruto as the lantern's light revealed his face.

The son of Shakku was surprised to see an old friend visiting his father's grave so late at night. "N-Naruto-san!"

Naruto smiled and stood up with a nod. "Hai..." greeted the blonde man as he walked closer to Arai. "It is nice to see you again Arai-san, its been to long."

Arai nodded with a smile on his face. "It certainly has...I haven't seen you since Otou-sama died." said the man with a sombre tone but soon he smiled. "But I assume you are back now because the war is finally over?!"

The blonde man sighed and nodded. "Yeah...finally over."

Arai sighed at the confused expression on Naruto's face. "You really have done all of us in Mizu no Kuni was great deed Naruto-san, I am happy to say that you save my son's future." Naruto's eyebrows went up at his words. "Hai, you are a hero in this nation, and I want to thank you for that."

Naruto smirked and nodded. "Thank you Arai-san..." muttered the man before a bigger smile grace his face. "Hey, how about we share a bottle of sake here with Shakku-san just like the good old days?"

Arai nodded with a smile. "Hai, that would be delightful!"

The two men enjoyed the peaceful and serene night along with the taste of good sake. When Shakku was still alive the three of them would often enjoy each other's company and share several bottles of sake, it use to be one of Naruto's favorite passtimes. Shakku was a man that Naruto repected greatly, he was an advisor to Naruto and had help him develop and grow into the man that he is now. Shakku was a man who had been through many years of war, even though he was not a fighter, he knew the battles better than many other, and he would often talk to Naruto about his thoughts on them.

Arai took a large swig out of the bottle. "So Naruto-san, what are you planning to do now that the war is over?" asked the man with a kind smile on his face. "Go back to Kiri and become one of its main leaders?"

The blonde man sighed and shook his head. "I was offered a position like that...but I don't think I want to continue that life anymore..."

The son of Shakku was surprise at his words. "So you are planning to give up fighting?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not really, I am still in my prime and do enjoy a good fight at times, but I want to search for a purpose in life that doesn't just involve mindless killing."

Arai had a calm look on his face as he stood up silently. "Follow me Naruto-san, I need to show you something my father left behind."

The blonde man was surprised at the sudden change but was curious. "Okay..." muttered the man as he stood as well as followed his friend down the dark road with only the lantern and the moon lighting the way. They made it out of the cemetary and head down further along the road, and the eventually came across a old temple. Naruto had been there before, it was a shrine that Shakku often visited when he was alive, he believed that it was haven that could block him out from the warfare of the world.

Naruto eyes soften at the sight of the shrine, he could still remember the time he was brought to it by Shakku. "Wow...I haven't been here in a long time..."

Arai chuckled and nodded. "Yes...but nostalgia was only one of the reasons I brought you here tonight." The young man led Naruto up to the entrance of the shrine and pushed opened the door, and the moonlight shot a ray of light within. The first thing the white light landed on was the sheath of a katana...and it instantly caught Naruto's attention.

The blonde man gesutured to the blade. "Is that?..."

Arai nodded with a smile on his face. "Yes...this is the last katana Otou-sama ever made, and I believe that it was made for you."

Naruto was confused. "What?..."

Arai sighed as they both walked into the Shrine and near the sword. "You were at war when Otou-sama died, and finished the blade right before his death...he told me that one day this katana will find an owner, and when that man emerges...I would know." explained the man as he looked back at Naruto. "You words told me that you were tired of mindless killing and you would want to find true meaning in life...and that is why you will be the owner of this blade."

The blonde man walked up to the blade. "Why...what is this blade?"

Arai picked up the katana from it's stand and handed it to Naruto. "Unsheathe it and see..."

Naruto hesitated for a few seconds for unknown reasons but he did what he was told to do, and when he saw the blade inside he was shocked...it was a Sakabato. It was a blade with a reversed edge, with it's blunt end where the sharp end should be, it would not be able to kill anyone. It was hard to believe that a man like Shakku would end up making a Sakabato as his last katana...it was just so unusual for him to do such a thing.

Arai smiled. "This blade is called Sakabatō Shinuchi, and it cannot kill, and with it I know you will be able to find the answer you are looking for..."

Naruto continued to stare at the blade with his mind running rapidly with thoughts. Soon a smile came onto his face and he looked back up at his friend. "Thank you Arai-san...for instilling this to me." Naruto walked over to the stand that use to hold the Sakabato and placed his Kageuchi on it. "Today I leave here with Sakabatō Shinuchi, and until I return to retrieve Kageuchi...I vow to not kill."

Arai smiled at his friend and nodded. "That is good to hear..."

After that Naruto left the company of his friend and embarked on a journey that would shape his life in a different way. He had been fighting and killing his entire life, and he was hoping that travelling around the world would allow him to see the meaning behind his existence.

"Where should I go first…" Naruto asked himself as he looked down on a map in his hands before a smirk came onto his face. "Hi no Kuni sounds good!"

* * *

The End!

That was the first chapter of Rurouni Naruto, and I hope you all liked it. Naruto in this story is modeled after Kenshin, but it would not be a very close match.

I hvae not really decided on the pairings yet, but I am sure it will be revealed in future chapters. XD

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Konoha

I Don't Own Naruto!

Rurouni Naruto Chapter 2

* * *

Hi no Kuni was a place completely different from Mizu no Kuni, not only was the climate much warmer, the environment was also much dryer. It was a nice change of scenery for Naruto, he had grown accustomed to the often rainstorms and heavy mist, and the sight of blue skies and white clouds was refreshing. In Naruto's opinion, the full canopy of many trees around him were beautiful, and the dancing blossoms of sakura trees only made the scene more enchanting.

There was also the fact that Naruto never had to kill anyone in Hi no Kuni, since he came into the nation all he had met were kind and welcoming people, no one he had met had tried to attack him. It was most likely because of the fact that Hi no Kuni hadn't had war in a few decades, and its people had grown accustomed to the peace of solidarity of their daily lives.

"What a nice day..." muttered Naruto to himself as he continued his way down a road surrounded by miles of farmland.

Naruto had been in Hi no Kuni for a whole month already, and he had visited many tourist villages since then. It was refreshing to see masses of people enjoying themselves rather than being paranoid all the time. In the one month Naruto and tried many food exclusive to the country, and he had to admit that it was some of the best cusine he had had in a while.

A soft breeze blew in Naruto's face and lifted his long ponytail lightly in the air, and it was light his soul was being cleansed by nature. Naruto had not unsheathed his blade in a whole month, and it felt surreal to him. Ever since he received his first blade he had been using it to kill and battle every minute of the day, he had never carried a sheathed blade for longer than a few hours at a time.

"Maybe I will go into town tonight...I want some good sake."

Naruto was wearing his usual battle armor, he didn't have to fight anymore but he still wanted to look like he used to. A black combat suit covered his whole body along with a combat vest for his chest, knee-high boots for his legs, and steel plating for his forearms. His newly acquired Sakabato was strapped securely to his waist...the only difference of the man was the soft smile that was constantly on his face.

The man had noticed that there were many people from all sorts of places running around in Hi no Kuni, and many of them were Shinobi of different villages, so his militaristic get-up was nothing out of the similar. But in odd cases some mothers on the streets would look at him with caution in their eyes, thinking that he might harm their children with his blade.

Naruto paid no attention to the gazes of the worried mothers, but he did take stride in the looks of lust he had been receiving from the many young ladies that he passed by on the streets. Maybe it was the peaceful times but Naruto found that a lot of the woman in Hi no Kuni were beautiful, and they were all increasingly pronounced with the look of happiness in their eyes. Naruto was no stranger to the fairer sex, and he was happy to endulge in carnal activities with many young ladies who were sent his way.

The young man was by no means a player, but seeing that he had been living the majority of his life in battle, he had learned to enjoy every moment of his life. IN his heart the mellowed out Naruto yearned for a lasting relationship with a woman he could love and start a family with, something he had always wanted. Growing up as an orphan had made Naruto want a family more than anything, but because of the civil war the man had given up on his dream. Now that peace had been restored in his life, finding a wife and starting a family would be a good choice.

The problem was that Naruto was traveling as a Rurouni, and until he found a permanent place to stay, it would hard for him to have a lasting relationship with any woman. In the last month Naruto had travelled through half the towns of Hi no Kuni, and he had been scouting out places where he really liked and would be able to stay in. But the towns and villages Naruto visited were mostly tourist places, they were not really good choices.

There was one more place that Naruto absolutely had to visit in Hi no Kuni...the place where his mother supposedly kidnapped him from; Konohagakure no Sato. In the Elemental Nations there was not another village as powerful as Konoha, it was known as the village of the most powerful Shinobi. The current leader of the village is the Yondaime Hokage, a man who is revered as the strongest Kage of his generation. Naruto had fought the Yondaime Mizukage himself and he knew that he was a man with great power, but the Yondaime Hokage was said to be even more powerful than Yagura...

Naruto knew that Konoha would not let him inside its walls if he was going in as the Hitokiri Battousai, but if he just went in as Naruto the Rurouni, he should be fine. The man was only a couple of days of travel away from Konoha, and he was certainly going to visit it. Not only did Naruto want to find out who his mother real was, he also wanted to see how Konoha Shinobi and people acted, he had been constantly hearing about the peaceful and happy populous of Konoha back in Mizu no Kuni, and he had to see it for himself.

* * *

The village of Konoha was as lively as ever, under the rule of the Yondaime Hokage the village was peaceful and powerful. Since the Third Shinobi World War, Konoha had become the strongest Shinobi village in the world, and it name spreaded throughout the Elemental Nations as a place of prosperity and peace. The Will of Fire of the Senju Clan ran dominantly in the hearts of the Shinobi of Konoha, and it had done them good.

Hidden in the safe haven of a large forest, many Shinobi in the village train and prosper, and the stability of the village increases. Konoha was a place that had not had war in almost two decades, and its newest generation of Shinobi were able to grow old peacefully as children together with their family. There was no need for them to kill and survive at the mere age of five, they were allowed to enjoy life in a slow pace and see the truth behind the Shinobi World in a series of glimpses.

"Onii-chan!" cried a small girl who was not any older than seven years old. She had short shoulder length hair, with bangs. It was a glossy red that reminded everyone around her of her mother Uzumaki Kushina. She wore her hair in a little ponytail on the right side of her head. She has fair skin and pink/reddish eyes that illuminated the innocence of a small child.

An older red haired boy was behind the girl and he was carrying her bag. "I'm coming Miina-chan, but you don't have to walk so fast..." The boy had short spiky hair and azure blue eyes, he was about eleven years old and was wear a casual hoodie and a pair of blue jeans.

Miina pouted at her brother. "Come on Onii-chan, I want to go to the academy!"

Normally the students of the Konoha Shinobi Academy would start attending the school at about six years old, but if some children were willing to join they could join by the age of four. Namikaze Miina was the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, and like her parents she was very passionate about Shinobi, and she was allowed by her parents to join the academy.

The girl had been attending the academy for two weeks already, and the girl was very happy there. Most heirs and heiresses of the major clan in Konoha would join the academy as soon as possible, so Miina had made friends with quite a few of them. The Namikaze girl's best friend was Hyuga Hanabi, the second heiress of the Hyuga Clan. Hanabi's mother was the close friend of Miina's own mother, Uzumaki Kushina, and the two mother and daughter would often have play dates with each other.

The older brother sighed and shook his head. "Class doesn't start for another half hour, we have plenty of time." The older child of the Yondaime was named Namikaze Arashi, and he was not as enthusiastic about training as his sister. The boy started the academy when he was six years old, he was more interested in making friends than to training, and because of that he was the most popular student in the academy.

The two siblings of the Namikaze family arrived at the academy and casually walked into the building, the younger one was excited to train again, and the older one was rather hoping to sleep a bit more. The Academy was quite large and was comprised of several buildings which were erected over time. The building could be identified by the tree in front of it which had a swing on it and more so, by the giant sign with the kanji for Fire on it.

The classrooms in the Academy are large and have high ceilings, based on a theory that larger classrooms lead to expansive education, expanding even to the blackboard itself. In front of the blackboard is a podium, situated far from the students' desks and put in a position where the teacher can view everyone at once.

"Arashi-kun!" cried a young girl with platinum blonde hair as she ran towards the boy. "How are you doing?!" The girl's name was Yamanaka Ino, the heiress of the Yamanaka clan and the daughter of the Head of the Interrogation Department of Konoha.

Arashi smiled sheepishly at the girl, not really knowing what to do with one of his biggest fangirls. "Hello Ino-chan...I'm fine, how are you?"

Ino smiled and winked at Arashi. "Great!" chirped the girl as she looked down to see the small red haired girl. "And hello to you too Miina-chan!"

The small girl smiled back at Ino brightly. "Hello Ino-neechan!" The girl looked up at her brother and pointed to the direction of her classroom. "Onii-chan, I'm going to class now!" chirped the little girl as she giggled and ran towards her class as fast as her little feet can carry her. Arashi smiled at his cute sister, she was really a soul that can make everyone smile and happy.

"Yo Arashi!" greeted a boy the same age as Arashi as he walked into the building. He had untamed brown hair and had a little puppy craddled inside his large hoodle. He was Inuzuka Kiba and was the childhood best friend of Arashi.

The Yondaime's son smiled at the sight of his friend, most likely because he could escape an awkward situation with Ino. "Hey Kiba, you're early today too?"

Ino huffed and looked the other way. "Stupid Kiba...always getting in the way!" muttered the girl to herself as she began to walk away.

Kiba chuckled at the sigh of relief of his best friend and walked over to him. "You really need to think of a way to get those girls to back off a little..." said the Inuzuka as he patted his friend's back. "Unless you actually like one of them?..."

Arashi scoffed and gave Kiba a look. "I know they are all nice girls, but I'm afraid I still find them annoying as hell."

"Believe it or not Kiba, not all teenage boys your age act like alpha males all the time." teased someone behind the two boys. Arashi smiled as Kiba growled a little at his older sister, Inuzuka Hana's voice. Looking back the boys saw a beautiful woman in her late teenage years. Hana had long brown hair which she wore in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face and, large, black eyes. She also wore a light shade of lipstick and had the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower. Hana was dressed in a standard Chunin uniform, but her vest was unzipped a little to show a little cleavage.

"Hey Hana-san." greeted Arashi.

Hana smirked ad ruffled Arashi's head a little. "Hey Arashi, how are you little man?" Arashi had been like another little brother for Hana as he and Kiba would often hang around each other since they were very young children, and she had basically watched him grow up.

Arashi sighed at what Hana called him. "Just fine, but can you please stop it with the little man stuff!"

The Inuzuka heiress gave out a small laugh. "Sorry, but as long as you are shorter than me you will always be little man." teased the young woman with a kind smile on her face. "Anyway, I will see you both later, I need to get to my class." Hana walked away with a smile on her face, she always loved to make fun of her brother and Arashi, they were still so predictable and it was funny to see their reactions.

Kiba sighed and shook his head. "Why did Hokage-sama get Nee-chan to teach a class here, she is suppose to be the Inuzuka Veternarian." muttered the boy as he turned back to his friend. "Now we have to see her everyday at school and she always makes fun of us."

Arashi shook his head. "I have no idea, but I guess Tou-chan thought Hana-san would be a good teacher...she is one of the strongest members in the Inuzuka Clan." Kiba just sighed again at his words.

Hana had been a Chunin since she was twelve years old, and she was said to be one of the strongest Inuzuka in her clan. The Yondaime had recognized her skills and intended to have her carry out tracking missions of higher difficulty, but maybe it was because Hana didn't have enough experience, most of her missions would end up as faliures. The cause behind them may not have been because of Hana, but it was clear to the Hokage that Hana was not suitable for field mission as she still has a very naive view of the Shinobi World.

It was true that most Konoha Shinobi thrived to get stronger only to protect the ones they loved, but Hana took that to the extreme. She did not believe in killing others if they were incapitated, which became a huge problem because those people would survive and report back to their own villages. The Yondaime saw Hana's point, but killing was in the life of a Shinobi, there was no denying it. If Hana remained adament of not killing in cold blood, then she would not be used as a field Kunoichi.

Despite her slight abnormality, Hana was still a powerful Kunoichi, and being an academy teacher was perfect for her...

Hana walked into her classroom and smiled when she saw that little Miina was already in her seat with a smile on her face. The young Namikaze was one of Hana's favorite students, not only because she was a close family friend, but she was also one of the smartest and brightest student she had in her class. The young girl had always been yearning to learn more about being Kunoichi, and Hana just knew that Miina would one day become a great Kunoichi just like her mother Kushina.

"Good morning Miina-chan!" greeted Hana as she walked over to the girl's seat and sat down next to her.

Miina smiled brightly at her Sensei. "Good morning Sensei-neechan!" chirped the girl as she hugged her surrogate sister around her waist.

Hana smiled and hugged the girl back happily. "Why are you here so early today, there are still twenty minutes until class starts?" asked Hana as she kissed the top of Miina's head.

The girl looked up at her teacher with her big innocent eyes. "You said that you will teach us Shurikenjutsu, I want to learn that so I came early!"

Hana smiled at the girl's innocence and patted her head. "Well then, make sure you listen hard later and have lots of practice!" The teacher and student continued to engage in small talk as other students started to file in. All the while Hana was happily thinking that her students would one day become full fledged Shinobi and Kunoichi of their own. The fulfillment she was feeling at the moment was enormous, she no longer cared if she would not go on any mission again, being an academy teacher was something she could do for the rest of her life...

* * *

On the outskirts of the Konoha forest Naruto was slowly walking towards the village. Instead of his normal attire he was dressed in a casual outfit. The man was wearing a blue muscle shirt with black jeans and a black high collared jacket to block the wind. The man had suppressed his chakra down to the minimum so Konoha Shinobi would not be able to pick up his unusually powerful chakra signature as he neared the village.

Naruto had always been good at his chakra control as his Hiten Mitsurugu Ryu needed near perfect chakra control in order to unleash its fullest potential, so his control was as skilled as most top-tier medical Ninja in the lands, and he could suppress his chakra down to the point where he would feel like a civilian to a sensory Ninja.

Naruto had sealed his Sakabato into a small scroll and kept it in his pocket, no matter what he needed his blade to be near him at all times. Old habits die hard and even though he wanted to live his life as an ordinary person he couldn't suppress the swordsman inside him.

"It should just be ahead of here..." muttered the man to himself as he stuck his hands in his pockets and enjoyed the serene route to Konoha. In order to complete his ruse as a civilian Naruto had to restrain himself from showing any abilities that would suggest that he was adept at using chakra. So the usual five minutes that Naruto would've taken to travel through the forest had turned into two hours, but he wasn't complaining, it was a nice change of pace.

Soon the gargantuan gate of Konoha was in view and Naruto marvelled at its size. The gate at Kirigakure was not nearly as big as it had more natural protection, but Konoha's gate was really impressive. Naruto had heard about the Shodai Hokage and his legendary Mokuton Kekkei Genkai, he must have been the one to create such a large wooden gate.

Naruto walked out to the clearing and headed to the registration stand that all visitors needed to report to. There were two guards at the stand wearing Shinobi uniforms and they were checking everyone's ID and passports. Naruto didn't even have to make a fake ID as no one knew the true name of the Hitokiri Battousai, so he would look like was a traveller from Mizu no Kuni.

After a few people passed through the gate it was Naruto's turn and he handed his documents over with a smile on his face. "Here you go!" said the man to the guards at the stand.

The guard was amused at the cheerful man and gave a small chuckle as he looked down at Naruto's documents. "So...Naruto huh, what are you doing in Konoha?"

Naruto gave a causal smiled. "I'm a traveller, just here to see the sights and maybe find a simple job for a while."

The guard saw that Naruto was from Mizu no Kuni. "Oh, I heard that the civil war in Kiri just stopped, is it true?" asked the man with curiosity.

Naruto nodded. "Hai, the rebel army just took over Kirigakure a few months ago!" said the man with an excited tone. "People like me can finally live in peace and have fun travelling around instead hiding in shelters."

The guard chuckled and handed Naruto his documents back. "Well enjoy yourself in Konoha, I hope you find a job here."

The blonde man smiled and nodded. "Thank you..." and with that he walked into the strongest Shinobi village in the Elemental Nations...

Konoha was like how Naruto had imagined it. The streets were paved with many families just walking around enjoying the nice weather, and everyone had smiles on their faces. Naruto's eyes danced around to the many merchants stands from all over the world spreaded out along the streets and they had quite a bit of business, Konoha might be the most multi-cultural village in the world as well. The Battousai had been to several Shinobi villages before and all of them were much more millitaristic than Konoha, in which he barely saw any Shinobi roaming the place.

Naruto looked up and was greeted by the world famous Hokage Monument, a gargantuan carving of the faces of all the Hokage on a large mountain at the edge of the village...

The young man sighed to himself with a small smiled on his face. _'Well I am finally here...lets see if I can actually find out who my father really is...'_

* * *

The End!

That was the second chapter of Rurouni Naruto, and I hope you all liked it!

I know that there had not been any action thus far, but I assure all of the you that the battles for the Battousai will be coming soon!

I have decided that the pairing for this story is Naruto x Hana. Not much is known about Hana so I tweaked her personality a little to make her a little more compatible with Naruto, I hope you all don't find her too OOC. I promise that her character will be the same as Canon except for the fact that she won't kill in cold blood.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! (I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK)**


	3. Academy Teacher

I Don't Own Naruto!

Rurouni Naruto Chapter 3

* * *

It was near sun down and Naruto had visited many stores in Konoha like a normal tourist would, and he had a wonderful time. It had been sometime since he was able to just relax and let his mind wander while shopping for nothing in particular. He could still remember when he was much younger he had always wanted to fly a kite. A very childish dream indeed, and it vanished from his mind almost as soon as he got his first katana, but now that he was a free man, he could finally fly a kite.

Naruto had bought a kite from one of the hobby stores in Konoha and was looking for a small field he could fly it in. Most of the places he found were filled with too many people and he couldn't try it out freely, and he was almost at the far edge of the village. The young man enjoyed the serene route around the large village, it was happy for him to see so many families spending time with each other.

The sight of parents with their children reminded Naruto of one of his objectives in Konoha, he had to find out who his father was and why his mother had to kidnap him out of the village. Naruto had pretty much forgotten about his parents entirely during the war, but in the past few months the thought of his father filled his mind constantly, and he knew that he could no longer ignore the obvious suspicion.

The Battousai decided to act as a normal traveller and move into Konoha for the foreseeable future. It would be easier for him to search for details of his mother's past as a civilian since he would be under the radar of most Shinobi in Konoha. The initial thing Naruto must do was to find a job that would allow him some access to a large number of people and archives, and he had to hurry on that.

"Kaa-chan, lets go to the swing!" cried the voice of a little girl who broke Naruto out of his stupor.

The young man looked over to his right side and saw a cute little girl dragging her mother behind her over to a small park. Naruto let a small smile grace his face as he looked on at the precious sight. The girl represented a very important generation in the world, she was one of the man children that was born into a world that was void of any major war in the world, and Naruto would protect them with his life.

It was not only children in Mizu no Kuni, but all children around the world. The moment Naruto switched blades and started to carry his Sakabato, he made a vow to himself that he would no longer try to create peace with bloodshed, instead he would travel around as a wandering sword who would protect all those who needed his help. His new philosophy was mainly the reason of why he didn't become the Mizukage or join Kirigakure as a high commanding general, he didn't want to take sides in the Elemental Nations, he wanted to be neutral...

"Slow down Miina-chan, the park is not going anywhere..." said the mother of the girl with a kind voice.

Naruto took his time to look at the mother and daughter, and he noticed that they have very peculiar hair. It was a shade of red that he had never seen before, it was lighter than crimson and darker than pink. Honest to his opinion Naruto thought it was very beautiful, especially the little girl with her small side ponytail. The mother of the girl also gave Naruto a very peculiar feeling, she was a very beautiful woman who looked to be in her late-thirties, but she gave off a warm feeling that Naruto had never felt before...

Both the mother and daughter were smiling brightly as they held each other's hands, the love was clear between them, and it made Naruto think of his own mother.

The Battousai almost had no memories of his late mother, all he remembered was the she had brown hair and blue eyes. The woman died when Naruto was less than three years old, the memory of her was so vague that the man couldn't even remember if she treated him well. Lives for people in the world at the time was horrid, it was the climax of the Third Shinobi World War and the start of the Mizu no Kuni Civil War, so life for his mother must have been a living hell, which made Naruto more curious of why she had to escape from Konoha, the most peaceful of all villages at the time.

Naruto sighed and shook his head of his thoughts, he was getting fustrated and knew he had to find some answers soon...

"Excuse me..." said someone close to Naruto, which made him look down to the origin of the voice. The blonde man looked down and saw the little girl he saw with her mother a few minutes ago, she was tugging on his pant leg with a smile on his face.

The mother behind the girl walked up to him with a smile and nodded her head. "I'm sorry about my daughter, for some reason she wanted to talk with you about something."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the woman and the girl. "Its alright..." muttered the man as he knelt down to the girl's height. "Hello, whats your name?"

The girl flashed Naruto a big smile. "I am Miina!"

The Battousai chuckled at the girl's happiness. "I am Naruto, what do you have to talk to me about, Miina-chan?" asked the man kindly with a smile on his face. The mother behind the girl fliched a little at the name Naruto, but neither Miina or Naruto noticed.

Miina leaned her head forward to get a better look at Naruto. "I just thought you looked a lot like my Tou-chan, so I wanted to see better..." muttered the girl absentmindedly as she analysed Naruto's face with the innocence only a child would have.

The mother of the girl chuckled and lifted her daughter up into her arms. "I'm sorry again young man...but when I look at you know you do look a little like my husband when he was younger..."

Naruto chuckled and stood up with a smile on his face. "Well what a coincidence, usually my blonde hair stands out a lot because rarely do people have hair like mine." said the man as he scratched the back of his head.

The mother smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is quite rare to have blonde hair...but anyway, I am Namikaze Kushina, its nice to meet you."

Naruto's eyes widened at the woman's name, she was actually one of Konoha most reknowned Jounin and the wife of the Yondaime Hokage. "Y-You mean you are the Namikaze Kushina...the wife of the Yondaime Hokage?" The blonde man was not actually that shocked, he was surprised at the woman's real identity but he needed to act as though he was only a common man meeting one of the higher ups of Konoha.

Kushina nodded with a small smile. "Yes...you know I've never seen you around the village before, you are new in town?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I just arrived in Konoha eariler today, I plan to settle down here for a bit actually." said the man using a more conservative tone just like a common man would when he was talking to the first lady of Konoha. "I'm planning to look for a job here."

Kushina smiled and nodded. "Thats good, there are many good jobs in Konoha, I'm sure you will find this village pleasent." finished the lady as she held her daughter higher in her arms. "Well it is time for us to go home, it was nice to meet you Naruto-san."

The young man smiled and bowed to the lady. "The pleasure was all mine Kushina-sama, have a nice evening."

Miina waved a goodbye to Naruto as her mother carried her home. "Bye Naruto-niichan!" cried the girl happily making her mother smile.

Naruto chuckled at the cute girl and waved back. "Bye Miina-chan!" The Battousai watched on as the mother and daughter walked away from the park. It was nice to know that even the first lady of Konoha was a welcoming person. The fact that the daughter of the Hokage could so casually walk around the village with her mother further showed Naruto how peaceful Konoha really was, it made him happy inside.

The young blonde man sighed with a smile on his face and continued his way to the middle of the park, the clear and large area was perfect for him to fly his kite. It was almost sunset and the wind was starting to pick up in speed, so it should be a good environment for him to fly his kite. Naruto held onto the kite handle as he threw his kite into the air. A draft immediately picked up the kite and dragged it into the air, and in under a minute the kite was already pulling on the strings.

Naruto smiled at the sight of the kite in the air, life was truely peaceful for him now. "So surreal..."

It was surprising for the young man that the first person he met in Konoha was the wife of the Yondaime Hokage, it showed him that he had to very careful while in the village. Naruto was confident in his chakra control and that he would be able to hide from the Shinobi of Konoha, but he must not underestimate the people in Konoha. There were many seasoned Shinobi who fought in Shinobi World Wars who were still alive in Konoha, they were not as revered as the Hitokiri Battousai, but they were still formidable.

Naruto had no idea how long it would take him to find out who his father was, but he would enjoy his time in Konoha. He had no idea why, but he really liked the peaceful village...it made him feel at rested.

* * *

Summer mornings in Konoha had always been some of the most enjoyable times for Inuzuka Hana, unlike the most of her clan she was more intouch with her inner pacifist, and she enjoyed seeing peaceful scenery around her. The Inuzuka Clan House was not too far away from the Academy, Hana only needed to walk a few blocks to arrive at her job, and the path to work was certainly one she enjoyed. It the midst of summer the sakura trees along the roads were in full bloom, and them alone were enough to make Hana feel rested and awake.

"Such a beautiful day..." muttered Hana quietly as she walked along the road with a smile on her face.

The Inuzuka heiress had a habit of arriving early at work, and for the most part, it was so that she would be able to enjoy the serene route to the Academy at peace. Just an hour later, the road would be filled with many children running around, which included her younger brother. Hana loved kids and her brother more than anything, but she had to admit that they were too loud in the morning.

Hana felt one of her Ninken brush up against her hand and she looked down to see them looking up at her. The three Haimaru Brothers were Hana's pride and joy, they were like her own children and she loved them like family. Hana received her Ninken from her mother when she was eight years old, and they were only puppies at the time. Like their father Kuromaru, they had grey fur and white undersides, but in Hana's opinion, her dogs were much cuter and less violent compared to her mother's partner.

"Hey Ko-chan!" chirped Hana with a smile as she rubbed the youngest of the triplets behind his ears. "Chi-chan and Sora-chan!"

The Inuzuka heiress would sometimes bring her Ninken to the Academy so they could help her out, but another reason was that the children loved them. Hana sometimes saw her Ninken as pets more so than fighting partners, and her mother often chided her on that account. But it had been quite some time since Hana had to battle with her Ninken on a mission as most of her missions now were all tracking missions that includes no fighting. As a Kunoichi she should be dissapointed that she was not being sent of challenging missions, but Hana was happy with what she was doing. All she wanted now was to live a peaceful life where she would take care of hurt animals and teach children in the academy.

Suddenly Hana's three dogs turned to look at one direction and the former looked over to see one of her best friends standing there. "Hey Hana-chan!" greeted a woman who was about the same age as Hana. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which had a blue tint to it, which wass styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which had a pocket on both sides, and completed with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wore a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards.

Hana smiled at her friend. "Hey Anko-chan!" exclaimed the young woman with a wave.

Anko smirked and jumped over to her friend. "I thought I'd catch you here." muttered the Jounin with a smile on her face. "On the way to work?"

The Inuzuka heiress started to walk as Anko followed. "Yep, big day today, the kids have a test."

The Snake mistress sighed. "You are the only one who would be excited for something like that, I don't think I would last a day as an Academy teacher."

Hana smirked. "Well Hokage-sama would never allow you to be a teacher in the first place, you would turn the academy upside downn in a day!" joked the woman as she winked over at her friend.

Anko grinned back. "Yep, proud of it!"

The Inuzuka sighed before she looked back at her friend. "So are you back from a mission, this is particularly early for you?"

The Jounin nodded as she stuck her hands in her pockets. "Yeah...it was a bitch, but we made it back safely." said Anko seriously and it made Hana look a little worried for her friend. "But there was this totally hot guy that was on my team!" chirped Anko acting like she had bi-polar.

Hana almost facefaulted as she looked at her friend exhausted. "Damn it Anko-chan, can you be serious for more than one second, you are not hurt are you?"

Anko waved Hana off. "Of course not, it was hard mission but it was nothing we can't handle!" casually said the Jounin. "But seriously, that guy I met on the mission was gorgeous, he was a Chunin and kept looking over at me!"

Hana sweatdropped at the sight of her friend licking her lips. "Anko-chan, you know you don't have to make it so obvious that you are horny."

The Snake Jounin grinned and wrapped an arm around Hana. "Don't be such a prude Hana-chan, you are in the prime of your life...don't you think its about time you lose your V-card?" asked Anko as he wiggled her eyebrows. "I can introduce you to that Chunin..."

Hana rolled her eyes and shoved Anko away. "Can you stop Anko-chan, we've been through this before...I am not going to just find a random guy and have sex with him!" chastised the academy teacher as she gave Anko a look. "Like the girls of the rest of my Clan, we mate for life." The woman of the Inuzuka Clan had always been some of the most loyal lovers in Konoha, perhaps it was in their blood, but they only mate for life. Hana's own mother had never been with anyone save for her husband, and even ten years after his death, she was still loyal to him.

Anko sighed. "Then do you have any targets out there, you are going to have to look for your mate." said the woman as they reached the end of the road and could see the academy.

The Inuzuka shook her head. "Not at the moment, I am focusing on my work." Anko only sighed at her friend...

The oldest of the Haimaru Brothers licked Hana's hand to get her attention. "What is it Ko-chan?" asked Hana as she knelt down to her dog's height. The Ninken pointed his nose over to the direction of the academy, and more specifically at one man who was standing at the entrance of the building. Hana's eyes were keen and she saw the man perfectly from where she was. It was ironic that right after her talk with Anko about men that she saw one of the most handsome men she had ever seen in her life.

From where she was Hana could see the angular handsome face of the man. His long blonde ponytail was flowing in the wind as he read something on the academy bulletin board, his blue eyes darted around as he read the different notices on the board, and his expression was changing from casusal to a small smile as Hana looked at him. The Inuzuka was paying so much attention to the man she didn't catch the grin on Anko's face...

Anko wrapped an arm around Hana's shoulder. "Hmmm, that is one hot specimen over there...right Hana-chan?"

Hana caught herself staring and adverted her gaze with a blush on her face. "He's okay..." muttered the woman with a straight face.

The snake mistress grinned. "Just okay?..." inquired Anko as she looked at Hana. "Look at him..." The two women looked over at the man again and saw what he was wearing. The man was in a pair of black jeans, a pair of black boots, and a blue silk button-up shirt. He was tall and lean, and his long hair made him look majestic in the women's eyes...

* * *

Naruto's first night in Konoha was quite nice, he found a nice little inn and stayed there for the night. The man spent a few hours flying his kite the previous night and felt more relaxed and serene than he had ever been. The night of peaceful sleep rejuvenated the man a lot, and the first thing in the morning he left the inn to look for some potential jobs in the village.

It made Naruto feel lucky when he came across the Shinobi Academy of Konoha and saw that they were hiring someone to teach Caligraphy. Naruto had been practicing Fuinjutsu for ten years already and his Caligraphy was on par with some of the scholars in the world. Naruto always knew that Fuinjutsu would help him down the road, and since he was very talented in that area he started to focus on it ten years ago, but he never though that it would help him find a civilian job.

"This is perfect..." muttered Naruto to himself.

Naruto needed a job that would allow him to be close to the Shinobi of the village, but would let him hide his power from them. Being a Caligraphy teacher would be perfect for him...

The Battousai looked around to see if there was anyone around as the academy was not opened yet, and his eyes landed on two women looking at him. A smile came onto his face as he nodded at them before he walked over. In his opinion both of the women were very beautiful and had very toned bodies, it was safe to assume that they were Kunoichi.

As he got closer to the women Naruto focused on the one woman who was closer to him, and she was even more beautiful up close. She had a round face and a very cute face...her big eyes and beckoning lips were enchanting. Naruto saw the red tattoos on her face and the dogs around her, so he could safely assume that she was from the Inuzuka Clan.

"Hello there, do any of you know if when the academy opens?" asked Naruto with a smile on his face.

Hana straightened herself and smiled back. "It will open in half an hour, is there anything you need, I am a teacher at the academy." Anko just stood back behind Hana and analysed the situation between the two talking people.

Naruto smiled brighter at the news. "Thats great, I am looking to apply for the Caligraphy Teacher post in the academy, is there anyone I should be talking to?"

Hana nodded. "Our headmaster is Shizume-san, but she is not in Konoha at the moment, so you should talk to Umino Iruka, he is taking her place for now." explained the woman with a kind smile.

The blonde man nodded. "Thank you very much for you help miss, I am Himura Naruto." Himura was a name Naruto made up, he never had a last name and he needed one for apply for jobs.

The Inuzuka nodded back. "I am Inuzuka Hana, and you are very welcome."

Naruto smiled once more and walked back to the academy to wait for it to open, leaving the two women alone. Hana continued to look at Naruto's back, there was something about the man that struck out to her. It was not anything bad, just very peculiar...

"So Hana-chan~" slurred out Anko with a grin on her face, Hana just sighed as she predicted what her friend was going to say... "That man was quite polite to you wasn't he...and you might work together in the future."

Hana looked back at her friend. "Anko-chan..can you please give it a rest."

Anko mocked being hurt and pouted. "What are you talking about Hana-chan!" cried the woman indigified. "I am just trying to get my little Hana-chan a boyfriend." Anko looked at the direction where Naruto left. "I mean that guy was not a Shinobi, but his looks makes up for it."

The Inuzuka wanted to rub her temples because of her emerging headache. "Can we talk about this later?..."

The Jounin nodded with a grin. "Yep, the two of us along with Kure-chan and Yugao-chan are all going out tonight!" announced Anko happily with huge smile on her face. "It is rare that all of us are free, so we have to enjoy it!"

Hana smiled and nodded. "Fine...the usual place?" Anko nodded her head enthusiastically. "Okay...I'll see you then." Hana hadn't hung out with her best friends in a while and she missed them, it would be nice to have all the girls together like old times.

* * *

"Miina-chan, Arashi-chan!" cried a voice loudly up a staircase. "Breakfast is ready!"

A man cringed at the loud voice as he sat around a dining table with the morning paper in his hands. He was dressed in a standard Konoha Jounin uniform that consisted of black Shinobi pants, Shinobi shirt, and a green combat vest. But unlike the other Jounin, this man had on a white haori with the Kanji for the Yondaime Hokage on it. He was Namikaze Minato, the most powerful man in Hi no Kuni, and one of the most powerful man in the world.

Minato smiled at his wife as she placed breakfast down on the table. "Thanks Kushi-chan, everything looks great as usual."

Kushina smiled at her husband. "Thank Minato-kun!"

Soon the sound of little foot steps were heard and the Namikaze parents looked over to see their little girl running to the table with a smile on her face. Miina and Arashi were the pride and joy of Minato and Kushina, they made life complete. Both Minato and Kushina were glad that the Great Wars were over before their children were born, they didn't want Miina and Arashi to experience the horror of the Shinobi world when they were still children.

"Good morning Tou-chan, Kaa-chan!" cried the small girl as she jumped onto her own chair and smiled at her breakfast.

Minato smiled at her daughter while Kushina kissed her head. "Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?"

Miina gave her mother a huge smile and nodded. "Yep!"

Miina's personality was more like her mother and her father. She was a happy and energetic girl that jumped all over the place, she greated reminded everyone of her mother. Kushina was proud that Miina was so much like her when she was younger, but she hoped that Miina won't start pulling pranks like she did.

Minato heard someone else walk down the stairs and smiled when he saw his son. "Hey Arashi, come on breakfast is ready."

Arashi smiled and nodded at his father. "Okay..."

The older child of the Namikaze was more like his father, he was level headed and talented, but he was not as enthusiastic as the rest of his family. Miina was bouncing of the walls when she learned that she was going to go to the academy to learn to be a Ninja, but Arashi was just happy that he could see his friends more often. Kushina and Minato were seriously worried about their son, he was more into hanging out with his friends than training, and he was almost graduating...soon he will go on real missions and they could only hope that he would be ready.

Kushina ruffled Arashi's hair with a smile. "Hey honey, are you ready for school?"

Arashi sighed and nodded. "Yeah...today is a sparring day, it is better then usual." The boy always enjoy a good fight, a trait he shared with the rest of his family.

Minato nodded. "Well in your class the only few who could fight you will is Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun...so you should do pretty well."

The Namikaze heir nodded. "Yeah, but lately Sasuke has been training a lot, and he beat me the last time we sparred."

Kushina grinned and placed a hand on Arashi's shoulder. "Well then we should up your training too...we can't have you lose to Mikoto's son." Mikoto was Kushina's best friend since their childhood, and they still often share lunch with each other. Their relationship had been strained when the Uchiha clan was oppossing the Hokage, but after the Uchiha Clan massacre that no longer mattered. Kushina couldn't help but feel sad at the thought of Uchiha Itachi killing everyone in his clan except for Mikoto and Sasuke...it was truly tragic.

Miina tugged her mother's sleeve to get her attention. "Can you train me too Kaa-chan?" asked the girl while chewing on her pancakes.

Kushina giggled at her little girl and patted her head. "Of course I will sweetie!" said the woman as she kissed Minna's cheek.

Minato smiled at his small family as he finished his breakfast, it was truly a blessing. As an orphan Minato had always yearned for a family, and after he met Kushina he yearned to have a family with her. The last twenty years of his life was filled with both sadness and happiness...it was sad because of the wars and one incident, but the happiness was much more. Konoha came out on top in the wars and he became Hokage, he married Kushina, and they had two beautiful children together...Minato could die a happy man.

"Okay I'm done!" chirped Miina with her mouth filled with pancakes while Kushina wiped her face clean.

"Me too..." said Arashi as he placed his plate in the kitchen sink. "Thanks Kaa-san, it was great."

Kushina smiled and nodded. "Okay...its time for the academy, you both should head out now."

Arashi nodded and grabbed his sister's hand. "Okay...bye Kaa-san, Tou-san."

Kushina sighed as she sat in her chair and watched her children leave the house, she smiled softy as she leaned on her husband's frame. Minato knew what his wife was thinking and wrapped his arms around her, trying to offer her as much warmth as possible. It was an incident that happened twenty years ago, they were only eighteen at the time. Minato was a Jounin at the time and Kushina a Chunin, and they made love for the first time. It was the middle of the Third Shinobi World War, and much to their fear, Kushina got pregnant...

It was the worst timing ever, but Minato and Kushina welcomed their child with happiness. It was chaos back then and only a few people knew about Kushina's baby, they were Jiraiya the teacher of Minato, the Sandaime Hokage, Uchiha Mikoto, and Hyuga Hitomi. It was near the climax of the war when Kushina gave birth and Minato was out of the village, and to their eternal sadness, someone attacked Konoha that day. It was Iwagakure and Kirigakure, the two forces almost brought Konoha to its knees, but the Sandaime Hokage and many other Shinobi saved the village from destruction...

...But in the midst of the chaos a woman from Kirigakure attacked Kushina in the hospital and stole her new-born son from her.

Kushina just finished giving birth and she had no strength to protect herself or her son, the woman almost killed her and she had no power to save her son. That time had marked the darkest time of Kushina and Minato's life...they both lost their son, and Minato knew who the woman was. During his training trips in Mizu no Kuni Minato met a woman named Makoto Houki, and she had the biggest crush on Minato. The Yondaime already had Kushina at the time and rejected her, but Houki was pathalogically obsessed with Minato and started to try to kill him...

Minato forced her back and left the country...but based on how Kushina described the face of the woman who attack her...Minato was sure that it was Makoto Houki.

The Namikaze man had been searching for Makoto Houki for many years, but it was like she vanished, not even Jiraiya's extensive connections had a clue where she was. It took Minato Kushina almost ten years before they were ready to have another child.

"Do you think Naruto-chan is still alive?" asked Kushina softly.

Minato closed his eyes and kissed his wife's cheek. "He is alive...I know it."

The name Naruto was based on a character in the first book Jiraiya had ever written, it was a man who brought peace to the world, and Minato named his son that in hopes of his son become someone like the man in the book. Minato could still remember the happiness of having a so with Kushina, and the extreme guilt after Naruto was kidnapped...he would search forever if he had to...to find his son and kill Makoto Houki.

Kushina's memory of her son was once again lifted after she met Naruto the previous day...she wondered if the man was her son, but the chances of that was rather slim. Naruto did resemble Minato quite a bit, but Kushina knew that Makoto Houji would never let her son be back in Konoha...they needed to find Makoto in order to find their son, that was established in their minds.

_'Naruto-chan...' _thought Minato and Kushina together.

* * *

Hana finished organizing her lesson plan and was walking to her classroom, and when she passed by the staff room she saw Iruka talking to a very familiar man. It was Himura Naruto, and they two men seem to be quite friendly with each other. The Caligraphy Teacher position had been vacant for quite some time, and there was a high chance that Iruka would hire Naruto. Hana really wanted to know for some reason...she real;y wanted to find out more about Naruto.

Her curiosity got the better of her and Hana knocked on the door. "Excuse me...Iruka-san."

Naruto and Iruka both looked back and saw Inuzuka Hana at the door, and they both smile at her. "Ohayo Hana-san." greeted Iruka with a smile on his face. "Perfect timing, meet our new Caligraphy Teacher!" announced the man as Hana looked over at Naruto. "Naruto-san here has some of the best writting I have ever seen, I'm sure he will do well here with us."

Hana smiled at the man and offered a handshake. "Its nice of you to join us Naruto-san, I had a feeling when I saw you this morning."

Iruka was confused. "Do you two know each other?"

Naruto smiled and gladdly shook Hana's hand. "Yes, Hana-san was who told me to talk to you Iruka-san." said Naruto as Hana nodded.

Iruka smiled and placed his hands on his hips. "Well then perfect!" said the man cheerfully. "You will have two days to familiarize yourself with the academy and the curriculum, and you will start teaching right after...do you have any problems with that?"

The blonde man shook his head. "No, that is perfect." said the man with a small bow. "Thank you Iruka-san."

Iruka waved Naruto odd casually before he turned to Hana. "Can you please show Naruto-san around Hana-san?"

Hana smiled and nodded. "Sure!" chirped the woman as she looked up at Naruto. "Follow me Naruto-san, I'll show you around!"

Naruto nodded. "Okay thank you Hana-san..."

Neither Iruka nor Hana knew that they just hired the Hitokiri Battousai as a Caligraphy teacher...but it would come to be one of the best choices they will ever make in their lives.

* * *

The End!

That was the end of the third chapter of Rurouni Naruto, and I hope you all liked it! XD

I thank all those who have reviewed, please continue to give me feedback on my story, it really helps me a lot!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Initial Start

I Don't Own Naruto!

Rurouni Naruto - Chapter 4

* * *

The Blazing Leaf was one of the most well known bars in all of Konoha, and it often played host to many Shinobi and Kunoichi after a difficult mission. It was a relatively large building, reaching three stories in height, and on each floor were different dance floors and music. The bottom floor was more for the younger and more crazy people to party and to relieve stress from their missions, the second floor was a bit more toned down but was still filled with hysteria, and the third floor was much classier and had wine tastings and quiet dining.

Usual Mitarashi Anko prefer to party on the bottom floor, but the rest of her group would rather be on the third floor. Since their Academy days Mitarashi Anko, Inuzuka Hana, Uzuki Yugao, and Yuhi Kurenai had been the best of friends, and that had never changed. Each of them had become rather successful in their own fields, and had become some of the most sought after women in Konoha.

Kurenai was a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of a slender built. She had long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that were red in colour, and had an additional ring in them. She wore make-up consisted of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consisted of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this was very broad material which resembled bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages and she wore the Konoha forehead protector on her forehead.

"It has been a long time since we hung out like this..." muttered Kurenai as she sipped on her wine glass.

A woman finished her wine and nodded at her friend's words. "Hai, I missed hanging out like this."

The woman was a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, and brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. She was looking stunning in a purple dress that reached her thighs, the dressed hugged her body and displayed a portion of her breasts. Her sweet looks were only reserved for her friends and boyfriend, to enemies she was a powerful ANBU member, she was Uzuki Yugao.

Anko grinned and wrapped an arm around Kurenai. "Well if you both aren't always hanging out with your boyfriends then we would be here more often!"

Hana giggled. "Well we can't blame Kure-chan, it took her and Asuma almost five years to get together..."

Yugao was feeling a little tipsy and rested her head on Hana's shoulder. "Hey you can't blame me either Hana-chan, Hayate-kun and I rarely get to hang out now because we are both so busy!" explained the the ANBU member with a slight pout on her face.

Kurenai giggled. "Yeah, it is not easy trying to balance out work and dating at the same time you know?"

Anko grinned again as she leaned closer to Kurenai. "So Kure-chan~" slurred out the woman as she wiggled her eyebrows. "Anything saucy happen between you and Asuma yet~?"

All three other girls sighed, all used to Anko asking such personal questions. "As usual, no comment Anko-chan."

Anko pouted and looked at the her friends. "Oh come on, what else can we talk about then!?"

Yugao grinned and nudged Hana's arm. "Have you been seeing anyone Hana-chan?" asked the woman as Kurenai also grinned. "We heard from Anko-chan that there is one handsome new teacher at the Academy..."

Hana sent Anko a look before she sighed out loud. "What are you all saying here, I just met the guy and the only thing I know about him is his name!"

Kurenai sipped more of her drink before she winked at Hana. "Okay, but does he interest you...we heard he was very handsome?" All three girls all wanted to see Hana happy, they knew that she had been a little lonely, and a boyfriend would help her in her situation.

The Inuzuka girl sighed again. "Well he is quite peculiar, and he is a nice guy from what I could tell, but it is way too soon for me to be saying if I have an interest in him yet." Hana thought back to her afternoon with Naruto, she had spent the whole day showing him around the academy, and she must say that he was very well mannered and had a scholastic feeling to him.

Anko licked her lips. "Oh I still remembered what he looked like, he is not a Shinobi, but he's more handsome than most men I know..." muttered the Jounin as Kurenai and Yugao smirked and looked over at Hana. "But for some reason I thought he looked very familiar...like I've seen him somewhere before."

Yugao raised an eyebrow. "Really?", asked the woman. "Do you know where?..."

Anko suddenly snapped her fingers and nodded. "Yeah...Hey, doesn't he look like Hokage-sama when he was younger!" cried Anko, surprising both Yugao and Kurenai.

Hana thought about it for a second before a smile came onto her face. "Yeah...I guess he kind of resembles Hokage-sama." said the young woman as she pictured Naruto's face next to the Yondaime's, they had very similar structures and had the same hair color.

Anko sighed dreamily. "Kushina-sama is such a lucky lady, the Yondaime was such a handsome man..."

Yugao laughed a little and almost spilled some of her drink. "Thats what we all thought when we were still on Kushina-sensei's team, they were the perfect couple!" Kurenai, Yugao and Hana were the Genin students of Namikaze Kushina a few years back, and they all grew to love their sensei and surrogate Aunt. Back then the Yondaime would often join them in their training, but all he did was hang around his wife and acted all lovey-dovey with her while they trained.

Kurenai giggled and nodded. "Yeah, they've been together since they were teenagers and they are still so in love with each other." It was remarkable to think that one couple lasted through the entirity of the Third Shinobi World War, becoming Hokage, getting married, and had two kids, would still be so passionate with each other. Kushina had always been one of the most beautiful woman in the village, and the Yondaime was undoubtedly the most sought after man in Konoha, but they always only had eyes for each other and no one else.

Anko pointed a finger at Hana with a mock authoritive expression on her face. "That being said Hana-chan, you have to grab the Yondaime look-a-like before some bitch steals him from you!"

Yugao decided to join Anko in her campaign. "Yeah Hana-chan, you want to have a relationship like Kushina-sensei and Hokage-sama right, then get moving and snatch that hunk with your little ass right now!" Hana looked at her friends with an indignified expression, she was used to Anko teasing her, but Yugao was a different story.

Kurenai laughed and pulled Hana into her arms. "Oh leave poor Hana-chan alone, she's been teased enough for one night!" Hana smiled and wrapped her arms around Kurenai as if she was agreeing with her. "But seriously..." muttered Kurenai as she looked at Hana. "You really should grab the hunk before someone else does..." Hana's jaw dropped and pushed Kurenai away as all three other girls laughed hysterically in their seats.

Hana pouted at her friends. "Screw you guys..." muttered the girl as she poured herself another drink. "I'm just going to drink now."

Anko calmed down a little and nodded. "Good idea, lets get hammered!" cried the woman as she took the wine bottle and drank straight from it.

Yugao smirked before she went for a sake bottle. "Challenge accepted!"

Kurenai shook her head before she grabbed her Vodka bottle with a chuckle. "You're all crazy..."

* * *

Naruto was standing in front of a mirror in his new home, he had just bought a new apartment in Konoha the previous day, and he was quite happy about it. It was in the main civilian district of Konoha, it was around a thousad square feet and very conventional. It was pricey for most people but for Naruto it was only about a tenth of his savings, and he deemed it worthy.

In order to hide his physique Naruto had resort to wearing looser and long-sleeved shirts, which actually fitted in his scholastic routine. The man was buttoning up his white silk shirt which was tucked into his black slacks. He had chose a standard black tie for his first day of the academy, he may look a bit too modern for a Caligraphy teacher, but he was representing a moment of change either way.

Slipping on a black vest Naruto walked out of his new home and started his way to the academy. A soft smile graced the Battousai's face as he walked out of the building and let the sun warm his being with its radiance. It was the first day of his new life, and Naruto was going to make sure that everything went smoothly, he needed to make everyone believe that he was just an ordinary Caligraphy teacher with no knowledge of chakra.

"Its such a beautiful day..." muttered Naruto to himself as he ran a hand through his hair.

Naruto smiled at a group of women to passed by him on the way and supressed a laught when he saw all their strong blushes. If things really work out for Naruto, he would probably stay in Konoha just as a normal Caligraphy teacher, he could meet a nice girl and have a family, and maybe occasionally he would use his blade to protect the people he cared about. It had been a long time since Naruto had unsheathed his blade, and he felt both comfortable and uncomfortable about it.

Naruto was glad that there was no need for him to fight anymore, but he still longed for a good fight...no matter what Naruto was still a man who thrives in battle, and it was hard to suppress the swordsman that was in him...

The Battousai's mind trailed back to his main objective...he needed to find information about his father, and he needed a place to start. Based on what his mother's diary pages said, his father should be a man who has blues eyes and blonde hair, a combination that was quite rare in Konoha. There was a high chance that his father was just a civilian in Konoha because of the higher numbers, but if he was a Shinobi there were one a few people he knew about who has the right traits.

Naruto just went through the Bingo Book the previous night and found every Shinobi who was older than thirty and had blonde hair and blue eyes, and there were only two. One was Yamanaka Inoichi, one of the members of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, and one of the most revered Konoha Shinobi in the world. But the shade of blue in the picture was not a match with Naruto's own, and there was no resemblance in their facial figures. The other suspect was much more fitting, but also much harder to believe...

It was the Yondaime Hokage...

The legendary man had blonde hair and blue eyes that were the same as Naruto's own, and the latter could clearly see a resemblance between them. And the fact that the Yondaime's wife and youngest daughter saw the resemblance as well proved something more...but it all still didn't make sense. If his mother was really in a relationship with the Yondaime Hokage there was no need for her to leave Konoha and travel to one of the most violent lands of the time.

Even twenty years ago, the Kiroii Senko was already one of the most revered Shinobi in Konoha, if his mother was with him she could have stayed in Konoha, even if she was a woman from Mizu no Kuni. But despite all that, the Yondaime Hokage was still the man that had the highest probability of being his father, and if it was true, Naruto had no idea what to do...

Originally if Naruto was to find his father, he would ask him about who his mother really was, but if his father was the Hokage...everything will change. Naruto was hoping that his father would be a man that was just a civilian and would have no real knowledge of the Shinobi world so he would be able to hide his true identity from him, but there was no doubt that the Yondaime would know who the Hitokiri Battousai was.

Naruto shook his head of his thoughts as he saw the academy not too far from him...he needed to be sure before he did anything, and the Hokage's children was the best link he had as of now.

The young man walked into the academy with a kind smile on his face and greet everyone who passed by him, mainly other students and parents. The most important thing Naruto had to do was to keep his disguise up, he can't let anyone know who he really was.

Naruto sighed to himself as he headed towards the staff room to get his lesson plan, there was about half an hour until his first class, and he wanted to be ready. The man walked into the staff room and was surprised and delighted to see Inuzuka Hana sitting in of the many chairs.

"Ohayo Hana-san, its nice to see you again." greeted Naruto with a smile on his face as he sat down next to his co-worker. "How are you this morning?"

Hana was not having a good morning, she drank way too much with her friends the previous night and she was suffering from a bad hangover. She slept for four hours before she had to get up for work and she thought the walk to the academy would help her, but the wind just made it worse. The only Hana could do was to slump into the staff room and have a cup of hot coffee.

"Ohayo Naruto-san..." replied Hana with a small blush on her face, seeing Naruto reminded her of what her friends told her to do to him the previous night. "I'm pretty good..."

Naruto looked at Hana with a smirk and the two stared at each other before Hana couldn't hold it anymore and let out a laugh. The young man chuckled and stood up and headed to the kitchen counter. "You can't fool me Hana-san, I know a hangover face when I see one..." said Naruto as he started to look through what sort of drinks the academy had.

Hana giggled and rubbed her temples. "Yeah...I drank way too much sake and now I feel like my head is falling off."

The blonde man poured some boiling water into a cup and stirred it with a spoon. "Yeah that tends to happen to me too when I drink too much..." muttered the man amused as he placed a steaming cup of tea in front of Hana. "Here...this will make you feel better."

Hana was surprised at the gesture and looked at Naruto. "T-Thank you Naruto-san..." said the woman as she reached for the cup and held it in her hands. "But what is this?"

Naruto smiled. "I know everyone says that coffee works well for hangovers, but I find that Green Tea with a dash of Lemon Juice is much better." explained the man as he sat down again beside Hana.

The Inuzuka blew into the cup to cool the liquid down and took a small sip from it, and she had to admit that it tasted much better than it sounded. The small dash of lemon juice added a zingy taste to the strong tea, and it cleared her head a little.

Hana smiled over at Naruto. "Hey it tastes pretty good."

The new teacher nodded with a chuckle. "Yep, whenever I drink too much I resort on that drink to save me in the morning, without it I would be stuck in bed for a week." joked the man as Hana giggled a little. "Don't worry if it doesn't work right away, give it a few minutes and you should feel better."

The Inuzuka heiress smiled again. "I feel better already, thank you Naruto-san."

Naruto waved her off with a smile. "No problem Hana-san, I'm glad to help."

At that moment the staff room door opened and Umino Iruka walked into the room, and he gave his two co-worker a kind smile. "Good morning Naruto-san, Hana-san." greeted the man as he sat down across from them. "Are you ready for your first class Naruto-san?"

The blonde man smiled and nodded. "Yes, I read over the lesson plan and everything should be fine." said Naruto as he rested his elbows on the table.

Hana smiled at her new friend. "Well you first class should be the first years, they are all nice little kids and I'm sure you'll love them."

Naruto nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, I'm sure I will."

* * *

The Hitokiri Battousai was a man that struck fear into the hearts of even the most seasoned Shinobi on the battlefield, he was a man that everyone thought was invincible, he was a swordsman of no equal, and he was respected by the thousands of men who had followed him into the darkest abyss of the war...but no one ever thought that the Hitokiri Battousai would become a Caligraphy teacher in Konoha teaching six year olds.

As amusing as the thought was, Naruto was happy with teaching the kids of the latest generation, a generation that may never see war. Some of the older men in the world would suggest that a generation without war with cause nations to become weak and complacent...while that may be true, but if there was no war, there would be no need for power in the first place. Those who have experienced war will never be the same as before, and Naruto wanted to protect the untainted lives of the children ahead of him.

With a surge of motivation Naruto slid open the door to his classroom, it was still early so he was the only one there. The layout was simple, the room was about the same size as the others but it was leveled out and had larger tables as the children will need space to pratice their writting. Naruto had a personal desk in front of the room and it was just large enough for one canvas, which was fine with the man...

Just as Naruto was about to sit down in his chair he sensed someone at the door, and he aimlessly turned around to see little Miina standing at the door...Naruto was quite delighten, he had no idea that the Hokage's adorable daughter would be in his class.

Naruto smiled at the little girl. "Hello..." greeted the man kindly as he walked over to the smiling girl. "Do you remember me Miina-chan?" asked the blonde teacher as he kneeled down to Miina's height.

Miina nodded. "Yes I do remember you Naruto-niichan!" exclaimed the girl with her usual happiness. "Are you my new Sensei?"

The mellowed out Battousai nodded and ruffled the girl's head. "Yep, starting today I will be teaching your class Caligraphy!" said the man excited. "Do you know what Caligraphy is?" asked Naruto as he stood and led the girl to sit down in one of the rows.

The little girl nodded as she held her teacher's hand. "Yep, my Kaa-chan and Tou-chan would teach me it at home...they said it would help me later as a Kunoichi!"

Naruto just nodded, but he understood why the Hokage would want to teach his children Caligraphy, it was the prerequisite to Fuinjutsu, an Ninja art that the Namikaze-Uzumaki family was famous for. Miina had the blood of the Uzumaki clan running in her veins, it would be safe to assume that she will one day become a skilled user of Fuinjutsu, especially if she was being taught by her parents.

Naruto smiled at the girl. "Are you happy to learn Caligraphy in class, I know most children find it very boring?"

Miina giggled. "I like it!" cried the girl happily. "It was boring at first, but I grew to like it after a while."

"Well don't worry, I am going to try my best to make it fun and that you all will learn from it!" said Naruto as he patted the girl on the head.

"Hai!" exclaimed Miina with a bright smile that just made Naruto happy.

Naruto was happy that the daughter of the Yondaime was in his class, that way it would be easier for him to fish information on the Namikaze family, but despite all the Naruto found that he was genuinely happy that the cheerful girl was in his class. There was something about Miina that brightened his day, maybe it was her overflowing happiness and innocence, but Naruto felt like he wanted to protect her from any harm. Naruto had no idea how many people he would be able to protect with his power, but he would make sure that kids like Miina would always be as happy as she was then.

* * *

Well that is chapter four of Rurouni Naruto!

This was more of a filler chapter and I'm sorry if it was a tad boring, but I promise that the action will be coming soon.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! ****:)**


	5. Bravery

I Don't Own Naruto!

Rurouni Naruto - Chapter 5

* * *

Namikaze Minato had always been a very busy man, from his young to when he was Hokage, he would always have something to do. In his younger days he would do his best to plow through his work, but as he matured he realized that spending time with his loved one was much more important. Minato was an orphan, and his loved ones were his friends...and some were more important than others.

Minato had met Kushina the day she came to Konoha from Uzu no Kuni, and she caught his attention that very day. Kushina was unlike any other girl in his class, she was strong mentally and physically, and she had the most beautiful hair he had ever seen in his life. The Namikaze had always been a keen reader of personalities, and even though he was livid when he saw that Kushina was being bullied, he knew that the girl would be mad at him if he tried to help her out...so he had to restrained himself from beating up the whole academy.

Ever since the day Minato met Kushina the woman had always been the center of his universe, he couldn't remember one day that he wouldn't think of her. He often childed himself of being a fanboy to Kushina but he couldn't help it, he had no idea when or how, but he fell in love with the fiery girl, and he was very happy about it...

"What are you thinking about Minato-kun?" asked a voice Minato had grown very fond of.

The Yondaime smiled over at his wife and pulled her closer to his side. "I'm just thinking about us..."

The Namikaze couple was resting comfortablely in their master-bedroom, it had been a long day for both of them and they were tired. Kushina was reading her usual night-time book while Minato was recollecting the most important moments of his life. They were only 38 years old, relatively young for the average people, but they have been though more than what most would experience in a life time...that was the life of the Shinobi.

Kushina placed her book down and rested her head onto her husband's shoulder. "Really...what about us?"

Minato smiled softly and kissed his wife's head. "I was thinking just how important you are in my life...I don't even want to think about what would have happened to me if I hadn't met you all those years ago."

The red haired beauty smiled, happy at her husband's romantic words. "Well you probably would be a Chunin watching the gates everyday..."

The Yondaime chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kushina. "Probably..."

It was a true question in Minato's mind, without Kushina he would not have been half the man that he was. The saying that behind every man was a supportive woman was true, but supportive doesn't give Kushina nearly enough credit. Kushina was the Yondaime's pillar of strength, she helped him through some of the darkest times of his life and saved him countless times on the battlefield...he would be nothing if not for her.

Kushina's mind was also wandering and she was thinking about all the romantic things Minato had done for her over the years. When she was a child Kushina would often talk about how romantic couples would be in books with Hitomi and Mikoto, and how she hoped that it would one day happen to her. Kushina could safely say that she got her wish and more...

If someone was tell her that she would one day fall in love and marry Namikaze Minato back when she was in the academy, she would have never believed them. Back then Kushina thought that her future-husband was kind of a feminine person, and that he would never be strong, but Minato certainly proved her wrong. He became the most powerful Ninja she knew, and Kushina would trust Minato with her life anytime of her life.

Out of all of their friends Minato and Kushina were the two who had the best life...

Minato tilted Kushina's chin with his fingers and gently pressed his lips on her own. Kushina closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth that spreaded through out her body, she always loved how Minato kissed her. The Yondaime caressed his wife's cheek with his hand and slowly rubbed his way down to her neck. Minato slowly pushed his wife down to the bed and rested his body on top of her; he wanted to make sweet love with her just as he had done many times before...

"Kushina..." muttered Minato as he kissed his wife's neck softly.

Kushina moaned as she ran her fingers through Minato's hair. "Hmmm, take me Koishii..." Kushina wrapped her lips around her husband's and relished in the feeling of her lover's tongue massaging her own. The woman moaned as Minato rubbed her breasts through her silk night gown and pulled the man closer to her body...

Just as Minato was about to proceed, they both heard something fall over from outside their room, it was something like a shelf. It was quite loud and Minato wanted to ignore it, but that all changed when he heard the loud "Owww!" that came from outside...it was Miina's voice. Kushina giggled at Minato's face and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Go on Hokage-sama...your daughter needs your help." chirped Kushina with a smirk on her face.

Minato begrudgingly lifted himself off his beautiful wife with a sigh and head for the door. "Be back in a second..." whispered Minato huskily to his wife as Kushina just winked at him.

The Yondaime ran down the hallway to his daughter's room and found that she was not there...the sound was from downstairs. Minato turned on all the lights and trekked around his home for his daughter, and he found the little girl when he passed by his den. Little Miina looked like a deer caught be a light, staring at her father with big round eyes silently, and Minato just smiled at his darling little girl. True to his assumption, his shelf had toppled over and all his books were on the ground.

Minato gave his daughter a look and placed his hands in his hips. "So Miina-chan...what were you doing in Tou-chan's den?"

Miina bit her lips and looked down a little. 'I'm sorry Tou-chan...I just wanted some pieces of paper, but when I climbed up the shelf it fell."

The Yondaime chuckled at the similarity between his daughter and Kushina as he walked over to the girl and lifted her into his arms. "You are lucky you aren't hurt from that Miina-chan, that was very dangerous." childed the father as he lightly flicked Miina's nose. "What if that shelf landed on you?"

The girl looked down and hugged her father's neck. "I'm sorry...I won't do it again."

Minato could be mad at his little girl and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Fine...but tell me why you wanted paper in the middle of the night?"

Miina giggled and point to her Caligraphy set of the table. "I wanted to pratice my writting before class tomorrow, Naruto-sensei said whoever does the best would get a prize!" exclaimed the girl as she waved her hands around in the air.

Minato's eyes widened at the name Naruto. "N-Naruto-sensei?" asked the man surprised. "When did he start teaching at the academy?"

The Yondaime's daughter tilted her head. "Ummm...he started teaching me two weeks ago, and everyone in our class loves him!" chirped out Miina with a smile on her face. "Why are you asking Tou-chan, don't you know him already?" Little Miina thought that her Hokage father knew everyone in the village.

The Yondaime smiled and shook his head. "Nothing...I just forgot about him."

Miina patted her father's face and rubbed his cheek. "You know Tou-chan, you and Naruto-sensei really look like each other...you have the same hair and face."

Minato was dazed for a second as his mind was filled with thoughts of his eldest son. "Really?" the man asked his daughter. "How old do you think he is?"

The six years old girl tilted her head to the side as she thought about her teacher. "Ummm...I think he is like twenty years old, about the same age as Hana-sensei." muttered the girl as she looked back at her father. "He is my second favorite teacher after Hana-sensei!"

Minato made a self-note to check this Naruto's profile the first thing tomorrow, the evidence was obvious, but there was still a slim chance that his missing son would suddenly be in Konoha teaching in the academy. "That is great Miina-chan..." said the man with a smile as he grabbed some paper and carried his daughter to her room. "Don't stay up too late practicing Miina-chan, half an hour at most okay?"

Miina nodded. "Hai Tou-chan..."

Minato watched his daughter run into her room and felt a weird emotion in his heart. For some reason the man believed that the Naruto teaching at the academy had something to do with his missing son...he had no idea why he thought that, but it was a peculiar feeling he just couldn't shake off. Minato shook his head and headed back for his room, he would think about it when his wife was not waiting for him in bed...

* * *

A soft whistle came out of the lips of Naruto as he pulled a tray of cookies of of the academy staff room oven. Since he started to teach Naruto found that his students would generally be bored of Caligraphy, and unless he motivated them with some sort of prize, no one would really work. So everyday Naruto would make some pastries or some fun toys as prizes for the student that was the best behaving in class, and Namikaze Miina had won four times already.

"Wow it smells good!" chirped a happy Inuzuka Hana as she peeked into the staff room with a smile on her face.

Naruto chuckled at his friend as he placed the try down on the counter. "Feel free to have some Hana-san, I am enough for the teachers as well."

Hana's expression brighten and grabbed one hot cookie into her hands. "Thank Naruto-san, you make the best pastries!" said the young woman as she bit into the still soft cookie, enjoying the melting chocolate in her mouth. "Where did you learn to make this?"

The blonde man grabbed a cookie from himself as he sat down with his friend. "When I was traveling in Mizu no Kuni I met this old lady who owned a small shop, and I worked there for two months." said Naruto as he finished his own cookie. "It was a lot of work, but I learnt a lot in that time!" It was not a lie...Naruto did meet an old lady in the rebel army, she was the grandmother of one of the men in the force, and she often made pastries for everyone, all Naruto did was learn from her.

Hana had a smile on her face as she licked her lips. "I think the cookies are my favorite, but the cream puffs are a very close second!" Hana always had a sweet-tooth, and she was very happy that her new friend in the academy would include the other teachers whenever he made his food.

Naruto chuckled. "Well I will be sure to make them more often then!" said the man as he winked at Hana. "I can't disappoint my beautiful friend can I?" Naruto had taken up to flirting with Hana a few days ago, he thought she was a very beautiful girl and she looked very cute whenever she blushed.

The Inuzuka heiress blushed a little but smirked back at Naruto nonetheless. "No you can't, so you better make them soon!"

Naruto had Hana shared a laugh as Iruka walked into the room with a smile on his face. The blonde academy teacher chuckled a little as Iruka stared at the cookies and reached for one immediately after he sat down.

"You know I am really happy you are working here Naruto-san..." said Iruka as he started on his warm cookie.

Naruto chuckled. "Thanks man, I like it here." said the Battousai as he finished his cookie and stood up with his lesson plan. "Okay I'll see you all later, I need to get to class!"

Iruka swallowed his cookie and waved his hand. "Yo Naruto, we are all going to a bar later tonight, you should some with us!" Hana also nodded with a smile.

Naruto smiled back. "Sure, I've been craving some good sake for while now."

Hana sent him a bright smile. "Okay, we all leave after class, there will be some Jounin there tonight too!"

The blonde man nodded. "Alright!" with that the man walked out of the staff room.

As the Battousai walked towards his classroom he caught sight of another academy teacher just turning the corner away from him, it was a man with the name of Mizuki. The silver haired man was suspicious in Naruto's eyes, there was something fishy about him. With all his experience Naruto knew how to read people, and his senses were telling him that Mizuki was up to no good, but there was nothing that Naruto could see yet...

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _'Just what are you up to Mizuki...'_

* * *

"Okay settle down!" cried Naruto as he walked into a loud classroom filled with his students. The man smiled when his entire class fell silent at his voice and scrambled to their seats. He wasn't using any chakra to enhance his presence, but he had iron authority over his students, and he was happy about it. Naruto was generally a kind man to his students, but he needed to be a little strict for some of the more independent students.

Miina smiled at her Sensei. "Good morning Naruto-sensei!" exclaimed the girl as she waved her hands at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled and smiled at the girl. "Hey Miina-chan..."

The daughter of the Hokage was sitting beside her best friend Hyuga Hanabi, one of the other best students in the class, but she was not nearly as enthusiastic as Miina. On the other side of Miina was in fact one of the worst students in the class, but he was one of Naruto's favorites, Sarutobi Konohamaru. The boy was one of the troublemakers in the class, but he was very amusing to Naruto and the man saw tremendous potential in the boy.

"Okay...everyone have a canvas ready, I am teaching a new word today!"

The classroom was suddenly filled with sound of student slapping a large piece of paper onto their desk, other than that the room was relatively quiet. Naruto let his eyes scan around his class room and saw that many students were eager with the lesson, but that was most likely because of the prizes he would give out after. Naruto smiled when he watched Miina, Hanabi and Konohamaru scramble for their supplies, he could see that their ink reservoir was lower than the others, which means they have practiced on their own.

Naruto had a rack to hold up his canvas and it was facing the students so they could see. "The word I will teach today is "Bravery"." said the man as he looked at his class with a serious expression. "In a few years all of you will face the true life of Shinobi, and bravery is something that will help you become stronger." The students dragged onto their teacher's every word. "Bravery will help you face your fears, defeat your foes, and aide you in defending your home..."

Miina smiled at Naruto as she listened. '_Naruto-sensei is so cool!' _

The blonde man looked into the eyes around the room. "Bravery is mindless...it can be a false sense of courage, but as long as you are able to control it, it will be one of your greatest weapons." Naruto diped his brush into ink and closed his eyes. "In caligraphy as in life, strokes of bravery must be done swiftly with confidence..." The man glided his brush along the blank canvas as emotions coursed through his heart. "There must be no hesitation, the least bit of disorientation will effect the result..."

The class watched on as their teacher's arm moved along with his brush...he had no hesitation, there was no doubt...he knew exactly what to do and how to do it...his strokes were iron...refined and resolved...

Naruto breathed out and opened his eyes. "With your ideals...you will create a conscience for your bravery..." Removing his brush from the canvas, the word Bravery was shown, and it reflected the very will of the Hitokiri Battousai. The blonde man looked back at his class. "This is not just a word, this is power...it marks man's intellectual recognition of bravery, and the primal surge of strength that accompanies it...this marks progress not only in physical strength, but mentally as well..."

"Dare to know..."

"Dare to try..."

"Dare to fight..."

Naruto crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "All this is in the subtext of this one word...a small word that holds a meaning as heavy as a mountain, and a philosophy that demonstrates the very will of human kind..." The Battousai ignored the awed expression of his students and continued to bar down his gaze upon them. "You will all learn this...not just writting out the word, you will also learn the true meaning behind this word, and the hardship that will come along with it..."

The classroom was dead silent...no one was sure if Naruto was finished...

"Now you practice..." commanded Naruto as he turned around with a sigh.

The entire class proceeded and chatter began to erupt again, but the conversations were no longer about toys or food, they were about how to write the word properly...Naruto was about to sit down, but suddenly heard slight appaluse from the door. The class did not hear over the chatter, but Naruto saw who was behind his door, it was the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto saw that the man was smiling at him, and the young man gladly walked out of the door silently to meet with the legendary man.

Sarutobi smiled at the blonde man as he walked out of the classroom. "That was most impressive Himura-san..."

Naruto was surprised the man already knew his name but bowed nonetheless. "Thank you Sandaime-sama, you are most kind with your words." Naruto had heard many things about the Sandaime Hokage, one of the most powerful Shinobi to ever live...he had never met the elderly man in person, but the Sarutobi leader had Naruto's respect.

The old Hokage puffed on his pipe. "Come along young man...I would like to speak with you."

The academy teacher was surprised again and only nodded. "Hai!"

The young man followed his elder into a large grassfield that was located at the back of the academy, it was usually for the children to rest in during their breaks. It was very quiet...there were no children in the field and the only sounds were the chirps of the birds and russeling of leaves. Naruto followed the old Hokage to a small bench where the old man sat down.

"Please...join me Himura-san", said Hiruzen.

Naruto smiled and bowed. "Thank you Sandaime-sama..." the blonde man sat down gently and looked across at the old man. "What do you need of me sir?"

Sarutobi chuckled and waved Naruto off. "No need to be so formal young man, I am only here to have a conversation..." said the old man with a smile on his face, which made Naruto a little relaxed. "I came to the academy to see the new caligraphy teacher because I was really surprised that Konohamaru came home yesterday and was actually practicing his words...I never thought it would be possible!" Naruto chuckled at the man's words. "I was expected an elderly man like me teaching such a class, but I found a nice young man like yourself...I was surprised."

Naruto smiled as he shook his head. "I think Konohamaru was practicing because I award the best student in class with pastries and toys, not because he actually likes the subject."

The Sandaime gave out a laugh. "Well that is another good idea from you, kids these days have no interest in the arts..." the man's expression turned a tad serious. "But no matter what, the way you explained to the children inside about bravery is not something everyone could do...I could tell that you had your fair share of bravery."

The young man sighed. "Well...even a normal man like be would have been forced to be strong back in Mizu no Kuni." said Naruto as he looked over at the elderly. "I am twenty years old, and that puts my childhood right in the at the end of the Third Shinobi World War and the start of the Mizu Civil War...life was a living hell for the majority of my life."

Sarutobi nodded solemnly. "Yes...those who have experienced the horror of war will never be the same, and those who are so lucky and have avoided war will forever be oblivious."

Naruto smiled and looked up into the sky. "Being oblivious in the beautiful thing here...for once in history there is finally one generation that won't experience war in their adolesence...lets hope that the peace will maintain in the world and my son will also have that privillage when he is born in the future..."

The Sandaime stared at Naruto for a few seconds. "You are a very interesting young man Himura-san, I could only wonder what kind of Shinobi you would be if you were born in Konoha."

Naruto couldn't help but sense a strong irony. "Well I don't know...I don't think I would want to be a Shinobi, killing other for peace is not something I would want to do."

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes...unfortunately that is the one neccessity and undeniable truth behind Shinobi, certain sacrafices must be made if one was to ensure the peace of Konoha." admited the Sandaime frankly. "The original purpose of the Shinobi was to fight for the many superpowers in the world, and now that we have a village of our own, there is nothing more important than our own peace." The old man looked very serious and passionate about what he was saying. "In other's eyes our Shinobi may be killing a lot, but because they are willing to kill we can live in peace and our children can live long enough to taste sake."

The blonde man smiled and nodded. "Perhaps that is the hardest thing for anyone to see...people battle on and on for their freedom and peace, and lives have been slain because of it...but almost no one ever realizes, that those who were slain were fighting with the same reason at heart..." Naruto looked over at the eldery man who had vastly more experience than he did. "If the majority of people are looking for peace...then I believe that one day people would really learn to understand one another...and there will be true and lasting peace in the world."

Sarutobi's face was without emotions, but inwardly he was very surprised by the young man's words. "You really remind me of two people Himura-san..." muttered the old man as he thought of his student Jiraiya and his successor the Yondaime Hokage. "I am glad that there are young men like you now days...optimism is rare to find now..."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "Thank you Sandaime-sama...hearing that from you means a lot."

The Sandaime smiled and stood up. "Well I guess I should let you get back to your class...before Konohamaru tries to skip school again." joked the man as he patted his robes with his hands. "It was very nice talking with you Himura-san..."

Naruto stood as well and gave the man a small bow. "Have a good day Sandaime-sama."

Sarutobi smiled and nodded. "You too..."

The Battousai started his way back to his classroom, all the while he was thinking if he had spoke too much with the Sandaime Hokage. The elderly man was known as the "Professor" for his Ninja prowess and intelligence...Naruto was concerned if the old man would be able to sense that he was no regular academy teacher. The young man shook his head and sighed, there was not enough information for the Sandaime to really suspect him...he should be fine...

* * *

"Yo Hana-chan!" cried a Mitarashi Anko with a flustered face as she held a bottle of sake. Once again the Burning Leaf was filled with many people having a good time, and that included many Shinobi and civilians. It was the end of the week so the place was especially crowded, all the seat were filled many the dance floor was shaking with the large amount of people on it.

Inzuka Hana was finished work so she and her friends at the academy headed to the Burning Leaf to meet with other friends. Iruka and Mizuki were behind the young woman, and Naruto was behind the two men. It was been a little more than a month since Naruto had been into a nightclub, and he kind of missed it. There was just something about the atmostphere that made them really easy to enjoy.

Hana smiled at her friend and held onto her when Anko almost slipped. "You really should take it easy Anko-chan, its still really early."

Yugao and Kurenai walked up to the group and sighed when they looked at Anko. "We've been telling her the same thing, but you know her..." muttered Yugao and she smiled a little at her friend. "Anko-chan has always been like that." Hana and Kurenai also smiled at Yugao's words, it was true...Anko was just beimg herself.

"We better stop Anko before she passes out somewhere later..." said a man as he walked up to the group and wrapped an arm around Kurenai. The man was rather tall, he stood at about six feet and had a beard covering parts of his face. He was in a standard Jounin uniform and had a cloth hanging from his waist with the symbol of the Fire Guardians on it.

Anko pouted a little and pointed a finger at the man. "Shut up Asuma!" cried the young woman as Asuma grinned a little sheepishly. "All you did to worry about is that Kure-chan doesn't get drunk!"

Iruka smiled at Asuma a little as he watched on. "Hey Asuma-senpai, are the others here yet?"

Asuma smiled at the younger man and nodded. "Yep, they are all over there..." said the man as he turned to point to one corner of the place. "Huh...at least they were here a minute ago."

"What is taking so long?..." asked a man as he walked up to the group, and his face instantly caught Naruto's attention. It was Hatake Kakashi, one of Konoha most powerful Jounin, Sharingan no Kakashi, an A-ranked Shinobi in all Bingo Books. Naruto had heard about the man's exploits all the time during the war, Kakashi was known as the man who copied over a thousand Jutsus with his Sharingan.

A rather sickly man nodded along with Kakashi as he stood close to Yugao. "Yeah...we thought you all moved somewhere."

Yugao wrapped her arms around the man. "No, we just saw Hana-chan arrive to we started to talk here..."

Anko giggled and pointed at Yugao. "Ohhh~" slurred out the woman as she winked at Yugao. "If you two want to get it on then go get a room!"

Yugao blushed and glared at Anko. "Shut the hell up Anko-chan!" cried the ANBU member as most other laughed at her expense.

The Snake mistress only grinned back. "What...Hayate looked like he wanted to."

Hana sighed and just shook her head. "Anko-chan...be quiet already, you are not making a good first expression for Naruto-san here..."

It was at that point where everyone in the group noticed the man standing behind Iruka and Mizuki, and Naruto just smiled kindly at the group. The Battousai knew that almost everyone in front of him were skilled Shinobi, and he needed to be careful to not accidentally expose his high chakra reserves. Kakashi was the more threatening man as his Sharingan would be able to see his chakra clearly even at the slightest slip up, but Naruto was quite confident at his chakra control.

"Hello, its nice to meet you all," greeted Naruto with a wave.

The group all smiled and waved back at the man as they all shared some greetings. "So you are the man we keep hearing about, its nice to finally meet you Naruto-san." said Yugao with a smile on her face.

The blonde man smiled back and nodded. "Thank you, its good to be here."

Hana knew that the conversation could go on for a while so she looked back at the table. "Hey, we should all go back to the table before it is taken by someone else..."

Asuma nodded. "Sure...lets go back first."

Naruto walked besides Iruka and Mizuki as the group traveled around the bar, and many women around them were turning to look at Naruto. Mizuki smirked and patted Naruto's shoulder. "Hey man...those ladies over there are looking at you."

Iruka chuckled as Naruto looked over at a bunch of women looking at him like he was a piece of meat. "Well this isn't anything new...Naruto get oogled at my most women that passes by the academy." muttered the scarred man amused. "There must be something about Caligraphy teachers...maybe its the artsy look."

Naruto just smiled sheepishly at the two men's words and sat down when the group finally arrived at their table. Hana sat down besides Naruto with Kurenai on her otherside, and Iruka banked Naruto on his otherside. Kakashi, Asuma, Yugao and Hayate were all across from Naruto, and Anko...

"Well hello handsome~" slurred out Anko as she settled herself onto Naruto's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "How are you doing tonight?..."

Everyone was shocked at Anko's actions and Hana felt incredibly annoyed seeing Anko all over Naruto. But none were more at a lack of words than Naruto, he had no idea how to react...normally if a drunk woman was to sit on his lap he would most likely end up sleeping with her later, but Naruto knew that it would really be a bad idea if he slept with Anko.

"Ummm...I'm fine."

Hana glared at Anko. "What the hell are you doing Anko-chan, get off of him!" cried the Inuzuka heiress with a bit more anger than she would have liked to show.

Anko grinned at her friend and pushed herself closer to Naruto. "What...is Hana-chan getting jealous?"

Hana blushed a bright red and glared harder at Anko. "Of course not!" exclaimed the young woman as tried to hide her embarassment. "You are making him uncomfortable!"

Anko chuckled huskily and snuggled into Naruto again. "Come on...some men would kill to be in his position..." said the woman before she leaned her face closer to Naruto's and looked into his eyes. "Am I making you uncomfortable Naruto-kun?..."

Naruto really wanted to lift Anko off of him but didn't know how to proceed, the woman was wearing a very revealing outfit and he didn't know where he could touch safely. "Well...maybe a little?"

Kurenai and Yugao sighed as they stood and pulled Anko off the poor academy teacher. "Okay thats enough Anko-chan..." lectured Kurenai before she looked back at her boyfriend. "We are taking Anko to the bathroom to sobre up..." The other nodded as Hana stood up to accompany them to the bathroom.

Naruto chuckled as he looked at the other. "Well that was certainly interesting." said the man he watched the girls leave the table and walk away.

Asuma, Iruka, and Mizuki gave out small laughs as they all looked at Naruto. "Don't worry too much, Anko is always like that when she is drunk." explained Asuma as he took a swig of his sake.

Kakashi offered Naruto an eye smile. "But did you see Hana's reaction...she was rather livid don't you think?..."

Mizuki sighed and gave Naruto a look. "What is it with you and women, they all seem to want you!?"

Naruto sighed and grabbed a bottle of sake from the table. "I really can't tell you Mizuki-san..."

Iruka sighed. "Lets just drink..."

* * *

The End!

That was the fifth chapter of Rurouni Naruto, and I hope you all liked it.

I hope that it was not an abrupt cut off at the end, but I needed to end the chapter there.

Minato and Kushina will be more interested in Naruto in the next chapter...be sure to look out for it! XD

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
